


Moon of my life, my sun and stars

by theperksofshippinglarry



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofshippinglarry/pseuds/theperksofshippinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a slave all of his life, but when the Dothraki Khal Louis buys him, Harry becomes something more than just a slave. He becomes a Khalessi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon of my life, my sun and stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this could possibly be some triggers of rape? But i consider more of Dubcon. There is also mpreg and yes, i realize that it would be like completely impossible and inaccurate for how its done in this story. (Some minor character death, can be considered sort of sad) I hope you enjoy nonetheless? 
> 
> *Everything in Italics is what is being spoken in Dothraki tongue*

Harry was a slave; he was born into it, with no other choice, it was inevitable. His parents, now dead, had sold him away for large sums of money. Or at least that’s what Harry’s master had told him. His Master was a lord see, and he was very rich and owned many slaves but Harry always seemed to be valued to him more than the rest. Of course Harry was used for Zayn’s sexual desires but Harry was used to that by now. He knew from the time he was just eight years old and being raped, that this was his life now; there was no changing that. If he even dared to take one step out of line, to try and escape, to beg for mercy, his life would end just like that. He would be mutilated and slaughtered, his bits most likely sold for other large sums of money. Harry had a little advantage over the rest though, being Zayn’s favorite and all but still, he was only allowed to roam free in his masters’ bedroom and to the bathroom. Harry was told that night while Zayn was thrusting forcefully into that, another lord, from the Dothraki’s would be visiting. He told Harry that the Dothraki lord had to pursuit a lady to become his wife and that he was all of options except trying for a slave from none other than the Valyrian’s. Zayn told Harry to be on his best behavior and to keep silent unless spoken to. Harry nodded his head and let Zayn finish his business with him and his abused body.

*

Harry stood next to Zayn who sat on his silk throne, as the guards parted their ways for the Dothraki’s to step through. Harry spotted the man right away, his tanned skin and bulging biceps while he sat atop a black stallion. His brown-fringed hair flew every which way from the wind, and his blue eyes pierced right through Harry’s green ones. The Dothraki handmaiden’s held out their arms for the lord to step down from his horse, as they walked it away from him.

“My lord.” Zayn said to the Dothraki king, bowing down. Harry watched on as all the slaves including Zayn bowed. Harry then took that as his cue to bow as well.

 _“I’m here for a suitor I suppose. My family is insistent on that I find one.”_ The Dothraki speaks, his voice sending shivers down Harry’s spine. He was beautiful all right; more beautiful than any other man Harry had ever set eyes on.  He doesn’t understand the native tongue though, only growing up knowing High Valyrian and the common tongue.

 _“Yes so I’ve heard. For you my lord, I offer only the best.”_  Zayn says and then claps his hands twice calling all the women into the room. They ran into the room one after the other, standing before the Dothraki’s in a fashionably ordered line.

The Dothraki lord clasped his hands behind his back, making his way leisurely throughout the line. When he reached the end he sighed, rubbing at his eyes in what seemed like disappointment. Then a handmaiden, with beautiful dark hair and piercing blue eyes, walked up to him and started speaking at a rapid pace in their native tongue.

He answered her back, his voice soon rising in anger. He must have then ordered her away because she scampered away from him like a scared little puppy.

 _“Let me see your men then.”_ The Dothraki lord spoke as Harry then snapped his head over to his master, seeing his eyebrows quirk up in confusion. He clapped his hands again nonetheless as the women ran out of the room.

“Bring in my men.” Zayn said to the guard standing next to him who nodded once and then waltzed out of the room. The whole room was quiet until a couple seconds later; at least thirty men were pulled into the room. Harry looked over to see the Dothraki lord smirk a bit.

Again, as the men made their way into a line, heads bowed down towards the Dothraki’s, he made his way past all of them, eyeing them down immensely.

 _“Send them away as well.”_ The Dothraki spoke, his tone laced with disinterest.

 _“I’m sorry my lord but I have no other candidates to offer you.”_  Zayn spoke his voice clear and final.

 _“What about him?”_  The Dothraki spoke, motioning his head towards Harry standing timidly and quietly beside Zayn.

 _“What? Him?”_  Zayn asked in shock nudging Harry with his elbow to get his attention.

 _“Yes, send him over to me.”_  The Dothraki basically growled, as Zayn sighed and shoved Harry in front of him.

Harry fell onto the floor with a thud, biting his lip and staring up at the bruting and sneering man.

 _“Up.”_  The Dothraki spoke and Harry stayed down on the floor, not understanding what was being asked of him. The Dothraki smirked, grabbing at Harry’s shoulders and pulling him to his feet. He then started following the same routine as the others, checking him out from head to toe. Except this time, he circled him like a Lion cornering its pray. Harry blushed beat red, rubbing his hands up and down his arms protectively.

The Dothraki pulled him into his chest from behind. Nudging his nose against Harry’s neck and ear. Letting his hands fall over his chest and then finally to grip his arse.

The Dothraki then pulled away, a smile spreading across his face as he nodded his head towards his people.

 _“I want him.”_  He spoke watching Harry’s eyes widen in horror. Not that he understood what he was saying exactly; he knew this couldn’t have been good. To call him out among the others, and smile at him like a piece of meat.

 _“You can’t have him!”_  Zayn shouted, jumping off of his throne _. “I don’t know who you think you are but-“_ He started, getting closer to the Dothraki lord until he was pierced in the stomach by a knife. It was one of the Dothraki lord’s guards following orders.

Zayn fell back to the ground, bleeding and coughing. He wasn’t dead though since that was never the Dothraki’s intention. Harry gasped, his hands flying to his mouth to cover his screams. The Dothraki king glanced over to him with a wink and then bent down to Zayn’s level.

 _“Oh please your highness, I can take whatever I want. I am the Khal of the Dothraki’s. I am no lord! And you would do best to obey my commands. I can take you as my own slave by force if I please. All I’m asking is for one of your slaves. You were so quick to sell any of your others but this one.”_  He said trailing off and looking over towards Harry,  _“We seem to have a dilemma, now don’t we?”_  He sneered in his face.

The Khal grabbed Harry’s arm forcefully and pulled him into his chest.

 _“Now that your little bitch is mine and no longer yours to fuck, we’d best be on our way.”_  The Khal smiled dropping a bag of shillings at Zayn’s heaving form on the ground.

Then he grabbed Harry by the waist and threw him up onto his horse, climbing on in front right after.

 _“Wrap your hands around my waist if you don’t want to fall off.”_   The Khal demanded Harry, whose lip quivered as tears started to form. Then the Khal grabbed Harry’s arms and wrapped them around his own chest impatiently. Harry didn’t even dare to remove them, already crying silently behind him.

Then they all took off on their horses, riding off and away from his home, further away than Harry had been out of in his whole life.

*

 

They must have arrived back to the Dothraki’s home, with all tents set up, horses, and [Khalasars](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Khalasar). The Khal jumped off the horse, pulling Harry off after him. The natives who stayed behind must have all been waiting for the Khal to come back with a suitor for they rushed over to them in a second.

 

 _“He’s beautiful!”_  A woman with a baby cried running her fingers through Harry’s curly hair.

 

 _“Don’t touch him!”_ The Khal shrieked and Harry was petrified, the tears still streaming down his face.

 

The woman mumbled something back to him and then took a step back.

 

 _“The wedding will be held tomorrow at dawn. Get sleep now for a busy and exciting day lies ahead!”_  The Khal cried and everyone cheered while Harry just looked confused as to what he just said.

 

Then the Khal started leading Harry off to a big tent, larger than all the others and shut the curtain behind him.

 

He pushed Harry down onto the bed, while he started undressing himself and throwing on nighttime clothes or at least that’s what Harry assumed.

 

“Um excuse me sir-“ Harry started but quickly shut up, afraid of what would happen if he spoke up. He didn’t want to be hit, he didn’t want to be raped, he didn’t want to persecuted for being so ignorant and out of line. It was just, he was confused, didn’t understand a thing of what was going on. Was he still a slave? Was he now a Dothraki? What was going on?

 

The Khal sighed walking over to the side of the bed and kneeling in front of Harry. He grabbed his face in his tanned hands, thumbing lightly at Harry’s stained wet cheeks.

 

Then he called out to someone outside of the tent in a loud booming voice, and a girl quickly rushed in. He then started shouting words at her, most likely punishment words Harry assumed, until she actually started speaking in a familiar tongue to him.

 

“The Khal says that tomorrow you two will be wed. And you will no longer be a slave, but a Khalessi. He says to get some sleep and that you can call him Louis or Khal, whichever you prefer.” The girl says translating Louis’ words. She then asks him something once more until he dismisses her and she bows to the both of them and then leaves quickly with a small scared smile. Louis, as he was now called, kissed the top of Harry’s head, then started undressing him as Harry whimpered. Please don’t hurt me; please don’t rape me Harry pleaded in his head. But then Louis was slipping on new and fresh clothes onto his white milky body.

 

Harry’ breath evened out, as Louis climbed into the bed with him and under the covers. The Khal kept his distance from him, and Harry snuggled into the warmth, sighing and letting his eyes close. Only to be woken up hours later by giggly voices.

 

*

 

When Harry woke, he rubbed at his eyes, the sunlight streaming into the tent by the open curtains and empty bed. There were at least six women in the room, giggling and talking in Dothraki.

 

When Harry leaned up, they jumped up as well, laughing and already tugging off his clothing.

 

“Wait stop what are you doing?!” Harry shouted as they striped him bare and started shoving him towards the already drawed bath.

 

“The Khal said he would like you bathed and clean for the ceremony.” One handmaiden spoke, the one Harry recognized before as the Khal’s translator.

 

“For the wedding?” Harry asked quietly, letting the girls wash over his body with soothing and gentle touches.

 

“Yes your grace.” She whispered sweetly.

 

“I um, I’m so confused, about everything. He wants to marry me? He just met me. And last night he called me his Khalessi. What does that even mean?” Harry asked afraid that he asked too much, that he let his tongue run wild. He was afraid of the consequences of letting his thoughts and mouth get the better of him. But she only smiled kindly and kneeled down next to the bath.

 

“Your grace, for the Khal to call you his Khalessi, is the best compliment a Dothraki man can give to a woman or in your case, another man.” She spoke grabbing a cloth and washing him down with the rest of the girls.

 

“Yes but, what does it mean?” Harry asked frustrated that he wasn’t getting a straight answer.

 

“It means queen or the Khal’s wife.” She answered him.

 

“But I’m no queen, and I’m certainly not a lady.” Harry declared, pouting.

 

The handmaiden chuckled, continuing to wash him.

 

“Regardless, you are now the Khalessi. Now lets get you dried and clothed.” She spoke, her voice sweet like honeysuckle.

 

“What is your name?” Harry asks her, as they dress him in the finest of clothes, clothes

he had only dreamed of wearing, well, anything besides his robe he wore as a slave.

 

“Corset.” She smiles at him, finishing up and taking a step back to examine him.

 

“That’s a lovely name. Corset, may I ask you something?” Harry asks as she shoos away the rest of the woman out of the tent.

 

“Yes of course you may your grace.” She smiles, clasping her hands together.

 

“How do I um, understand him? What he’s trying to say to me?” Harry asks her quietly, biting his lip.

 

“Well Dothraki tongue is very difficult to learn Khalessi. But Khal has already asked me to teach you so we will be working on that together. It is important as the Khalessi, to know the native tongue.” She answers him walking over to him and slipping her hand through his arm to pull him out of the tent.

 

“The reception begins now, just do whatever is asked of you. It would be what is best for you, your grace.” Corset says, her lip trembling, and face falling, as she was scared of what might happen at the wedding.

 

“Alright, thank you dear Corset.” Harry says smiling and walking towards the top of the hill where the wedding is starting.

 

He sees Khal sitting on a bricked throne, an empty one in its place, and he knows that’s where he is going to sit.

 

He makes his way up to the top, the Dothraki eyeing him, as he bows his head down towards the ground to avoid contact. Quite frankly, they scare him, especially the men. They make Louis look like a little boy, and Harry wonders how Louis is even one of them, let alone the leader.

 

Louis smirks at him, as he makes his way towards him, as the Dothraki’s bang on drums and make loud noises. It’s not romantic in the slightest, more animalistic than anything and Harry wants to cry. Not sure if he would rather be married to Louis, or stay as he once was, a slave.

 

At least as a slave he knew what was expected of him, he knew his boundaries and his daily routine of a boring pathetic life. Here, he was scared to even take one step, afraid it might be the wrong thing to do. He wasn’t accustomed to this culture, or what they stood for. What were their intentions? What were Louis’ intentions for marrying him, of all the choices of suitors he had.

 

Harry swallows past the lump in his throat as he stands directly in front of Louis. Louis wears nothing on his toned chest, only a tribal tattoo of some sort etched into the skin and dark brown trousers and nothing on his feet.

 

Louis takes his hand and leads him to the seat next to him. They take a seat and as soon as they’re both seated, the entertainment begins.

 

*

 

The wedding lasts from morning till dusk, and Harry is getting very tired. He had just seen at least three Dothraki men kill each other in a fight to the death, Corset whispering to him that it was tradition at a Dothraki wedding that at least three men die. Harry feels like crying, closes his eyes when one mans intestines spill out of his stomach.

 

Then finally, Khal stands, signaling for Harry to stand as well. They start chanting as Khal makes his way down the steps and to the two horses set aide for them. Harry assumes one is for him, mainly the white one since he had seen Louis always atop the black stallion.

 

“What are they saying?” Harry asks Corset as she leads him down the steps to an awaiting Louis.

 

“They’re saying ‘consummate’, Khalessi.” She says letting go of his arm and letting Louis put him atop of his white horse. She’s beautiful Harry thinks, petting its head, while the tears leak down his face.

 

Then Harry realizes its quiet and that they’re all waiting on him. He then grabs the rope and nods at Louis in confirmation.

 

Louis nods back and tugs at the horses harness. Harry follows quickly, racing off after him.

 

*

 

They stop at the top of a beautiful sunset, big rocks overlooking the water and Harry unmounts his horse and walks towards the edge, to get a better look. He wasn’t a fool to not know what happens at honeymoons, to not know what was expected of him. It wasn’t even like a honeymoon was some foreign concept to him he just, wasn’t ready to be with another man. Someone he barely knew, someone he didn’t even love.

 

Harry felt the presence of someone right behind him and it wasn’t long until he felt hands sliding down his skinny frame.

 

Khal pulled at his clothes, pulling them off his body as he kissed and licked at his neck. Harry was crying though, couldn’t get past the part of not wanting to be here, not wanting to be married to a stranger.

 

“Do you speak the common tongue?” Harry asks him quietly, tears leaking down his eyes as he trembled and wrapped his arms around his bare chest.

 

“No.” Louis mumbled pulling Harry’s hands away from his chest.

 

“Do you understand anything I’m saying to you?” Harry asks as Louis pulls down his own pants and starts pumping himself.

 

“No.” He mumbles again, pulling Harry into his chest and pulling his head back towards him. Louis wipes at Harry’s tears with a whispered ‘no.’

 

“Is the only thing you know how to speak, no?” Harry asked again as Louis started bending his body over.

 

“No.” Louis mumbled one last time before he pushed into the tight heat of Harry.

 

*

 

Harry doesn’t remember how he ended up back in bed, he must have passed out after the whole ‘bedding ceremony’ must have passed out right when Louis pushed into him. He remembers it hurting, knowing it had to be done, knowing clearly how Louis thrusted into him like an animal in heat. He had heard stories once, of how Dothraki’s fucked. They could fuck the other person into oblivion and maybe that’s what he did to Harry. Not intentionally of course, Harry was nothing but a tall white skinny lanky boy, with a life planned out for him.

 

Harry wakes up back in his tent, Louis missing from the bed, and Corset standing over him.

 

“Good morning Khalessi. Your breakfast awaits you.” She says, holding out a tray of eggs and fish.

 

Harry eats it hurriedly, stuffing every last piece into his mouth, he doesn’t even remember the last time he ate to be honest. After he finishes, Corset takes the tray away and sets it aside.

 

“It’s time that we start with our lessons of our native tongue Khalessi.” She says as Harry gets himself out of bed and lets Corset wrap a robe around his naked frame.

 

They begin the lessons literally from then on until nightfall’s when Khal comes into the tent and orders her away.

 

Harry had learned quite a lot in their time, already knowing more than half of the language.

 

So when Louis starts pulling off their clothing, Harry only mutters out one single word before he starts to move into him.

 

 _“Slow.”_  Harry speaks, and Louis pauses what he was doing, to catch Harry’s face underneath him. Then he smirks and moves slowly into Harry, giving him sometime to adjust before Harry nods.

 

“Slow.” Khal repeats, kissing Harry’s lips once before he starts thrusting into him with reckless abandon.

*

 

 _“How are you going to have a son now Khal?! You can’t expect your Khalessi to just pop out a baby when he isn’t even a woman! How do you go about this? What were you thinking?”_  Louis’ brother Sauron screams at him, while Harry’s still sleeping inside the other tent. Louis rolls his eyes, getting back in his face.

 

 _“I had no other choice! I don’t like woman what did you expect me to do? Bed a woman that I don’t even want to fuck! We will find a way for my Khalessi to make a son!”_ Louis shouts back at his brother.

_“And how do you expect to do that exactly hm?”_   Sauron says to Louis mockingly.

 

 _“Corset has told me of a way we can possibly achieve this. But, it comes with excruciating pain to him.”_ Khal says back, watching Sauron nod his head in understanding.

 

 _“Well, it’s a sacrifice one must make as queen.”_ Sauron shrugs glaring at Louis as he leaves the tent.

 

*

 

It had been a week since the wedding, and Harry was able to speak fluent Dothraki, making Khal very proud and caressing him with gentler touches, and softer smiles. The only thing that still bothered Harry though, was how Louis took complete control in bed. Not like Harry wanted to top of course because please, the chances of that were slim to none but he didn’t like how rough Louis would get. How he didn’t give Harry any choice or say in what they did in bed. He wanted to learn to have just some sort of control when it came to their sex life. So he seeked help in none other than his handmaiden Corset.

 

Louis had made it clear that he was not allowed to speak to anyone besides him and his handmaidens unless directed to. Harry obeyed of course, and not just because he afraid of the consequences of not listening but because Louis was his husband and all. He was actually starting to have some sort of feelings for him, if only he was just able to fix some small things, everything else would be okay.

 

“Corset?” Harry asks while she plays with his curly long brown hair on the bed.

 

“Yes Khalessi.” Corset answers with a smile.

 

“How do I um, get some sort of control over the Khal?” Harry asks hesitantly.

 

“Control with what?” She asks confused.

 

“Control like, sex wise?” He asks embarrassed, his face heating up.

 

“Oh I see.” She says with a smile, climbing onto his lap and straddling his waist.

 

“I’ll teach you.” Corset says and Harry’s heart beats really fast because he doesn’t want Khal walking in on them and getting the wrong idea. Not to mention her girl parts all over him, which is disgusting in its self. “So, you want to take control eh? Well, when he comes back in the tent and tries to take you to bed, you tell him no, until you gain control. Until you’re the one on top, a man likes to go for a good ride if you get what I mean.” She says suggestively wagging her eyebrows and making Harry laugh.

 

“The Khal doesn’t want me to be on top. He’s using always turning me around or putting me on all fours.” Harry sighs as Corset takes his hands and moves them to her waist.

 

“Just like this Khalessi, you control it, you tell him how slow you want it to go, how fast. Come on, take control!” She says as Harry flips them around so she’s on the bottom.

 

“Great job Khalessi. You’re learning so much. Now, back to our other lessons..” She says as Harry climbs off the bed to let her up.

 

*

 

Harry is laying down on the bed in his silk coral robe, waiting for the time when his Khal barges through the tent waiting to flip him around and begin fucking him. Not this time Harry says to himself, this time, I will have complete and utter control over him.

 

Soon Harry hears him enter the tent, breathing heavily from all the men he had probably slain that day. Harry turns around to face him, getting on his knees to be prepared.

 

Louis walks over to him, his toned tanned chest scratched and cut with new wounds. He doesn’t seem to mind though, never has, never will. He’s a Dothraki, doesn’t have time for minor little things. Not when he’s too busy trying to take over the Iron Throne.

 

Louis then takes off his clothing until he’s striped bare. Even though Harry doesn’t like being manhandled in bed without permission, he can’t lie that Louis has a gorgeous body. His big toned biceps, his tanned chest and big thick cock that make Harry’s mouth water.

 

Louis gets onto the bed, already shoving Harry’s face down into the sheets and starting to move the robe up his body.

 

“No!” Harry shouts, jumping up and shoving his hands away. Louis is shocked to say the least, eyes widening and then turning dark to shove him down once again.

 

“I said no!” Harry shouts again, jumping up and slapping his hands away. Louis grabs Harry’s wrist forcefully and Harry stares up at him, looking dead into his eyes.

 

 _“Tonight I would look upon your face.”_ Harry says suddenly, placing his hands on both sides of Louis’ face, as Louis loosens his grip on him.

 

Then he climbs on top of his lap, taking Louis again by surprise. Harry guides Louis’ hands towards the tie around his waist that’s holding his robe on him. Louis starts breathing a little heavily as he unties the knot, and slips the silk off Harry’s body, letting it fall onto the bed.

 

Harry is then smirking, wrapping his hands around Louis’ neck and rocking himself against Louis as he kisses him.

 

 _“Get inside me.”_ Harry moans against Louis’ lips, letting his head fall back as Louis pulls his body up and then back down onto his cock.

 

Harry is able to enjoy the sex this time, bouncing up and down on Louis’ cock satisfied. He swears that he’d never seen Louis’ eyes so lustful and passionate before. Louis is biting down on Harry’s ears and his neck and Harry cant stop his filthy mouth from moaning.

 

“Yes yes yes.” Harry chants, as Louis thrusts up into him continuously. Even though Harry’s rocking movements are faltering and he’s not doing much work anymore, he’s glad that his plan had worked out. That he had been able to take control of a Dothraki Khal.

 

 _“More my love.”_ Harry sighs against Louis’ ear, letting his husband pick him up and throw him down. Louis keeps thrusting animisticly into Harry until they’re both coming and Harry is scratching his nails down Louis’ back.

 

Louis pulls out eventually, and pulls Harry into his chest afterwards, something he had never done before. Harry grabs him by the neck, craning back his neck to kiss him one last time before they both fall asleep.

 

*

_“My Khalessi, I have a gift for you.”_ Louis says, taking Harry’s hand and guiding him to a large box. It was the one-month ceremony of marriage, and all the khalassars were gathered around to see the gift that the gods sent for the Khalessi.

 

Harry looked down at a box of three reptilian shaped eggs, candles surrounding them to keep them heated. Harry raised an eyebrow, confused as to what they were.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest, kissing at his ear.

 

 _“Do you like it my Khalessi?”_ He asked, smiling as everyone gasped in awe.

_“What is it?”_ Harry asked, reaching down for one and holding it in his hands to inspect it.

 

 _“Dragons.”_ Louis spoke, as Harry’s eyes widened. Harry quickly placed it back in the box and turned back around to Louis and the Khalassars.

 

 _“Thank you for this generous gift, and for making me your Khalessi.”_ Harry said, as everyone cheered and as Louis picked him up into his strong arms and held him.

 

*

 

Harry had been told he had to have a baby, that that was what the Khal needed. Harry assumed that the Khal would have to sleep with a women, impregnate her, and then give the baby to the two of them but no, that wasn’t ‘possible’ to a Dothraki. Instead, they had another plan, a plan that would have Harry in screaming blood-curdling agony. And guess what? He had no other option or choice.

 

*

 

The operation to implant a uterus into Harry’s body was the most painful experience of his entire life. They had killed a woman to get the uterus (without Harry’s knowledge of course, Louis knew he would freak out if he knew.)

 

They had taken it easy for a couple days after the operation, Louis not bothering to hurt Harry anymore than what he had gone through. Just holding him in his arms at night while the pain tried to heal itself, while Harry’s stitches tried to mend his stomach back together again. Harry just cried a lot, seeking his Khal’s big strong arms and getting feather light kisses pressed to his forehead and lips.

 

*

 

It had been almost a week and a half since the operation and Harry was feeling better already, the pain in his lower section of the body didn’t hurt anymore, and his stitches were starting to close to form a scar.

 

He knew he had to bed with Louis soon in order for the baby to arrive as soon as possible.

 

*

 

It happened the night after where Louis moved into Harry with gentle finesse and gentle thrusts, making sure to hit his prostate with almost every force. Harry just wrapped his legs tighter around Khal’s back, bringing him closer and planting kisses on his lips and letting Louis’ head fall into the crevice of his neck while he moved inside him.

 

*

 

Harry was pregnant and was at least a month into it. Corset, started to see the bump forming and she felt his nipples asking if they were hurting him lately and he answered ‘yes.’

 

When Harry told Louis the news, it ended to another eventful night as he spun him around the tent kissing him over and over and yes; this started to feel like love Harry thought.

 

*

 

“Well, the Dothraki’s believe that if the mother of the child consumes the entire heart of a Stallion, without retching or chocking on the blood, the baby will be born strong, swift, and fearless.” Corset tells Harry, leading him to the room where the Stallion Heart Ceremony is being held.

 

“And If I cannot consume the entire heart?” Harry asks, petrified of the answer.

 

“Then it is to be believed that the child could be a stillborn, weak, deformed, or a female. It’s also a great dishonor to the Khal.” She answers quietly, kissing his cheek before they enter the tent.

 

As soon as Harry enters, they’re all cheering, as they crowd around him and bring him up onto a big rounded platform.

 

 _“Let the ceremony begin!”_ the Dosh Khaleen cheers as she starts her chants and routine.

 

Then they pass Harry the heart, the fresh blood already pouring down his hands. Harry looks over to Louis who nods as he takes the first bite.

 

The heart is huge, bigger than his palms and he wants to hurl from just the first bite. It’s raw, not even cooked, the horse being freshly murdered, and blood already smearing across Harry’s face. Regardless, he takes another bite into it. And each time he feels the need to retch, he just continues to take huge chunks.

 

“Go Khalessi!” Corset chants smiling and clapping with the rest for him.

 

Harry keeps eating the heart for what seems like hours but has only been about thirty minutes until he finally is at the last piece. Taking a big breath before he stuffs it into his mouth. He gasps though, the last piece stuck in his throat as he falls to the ground, his hands hitting the hardwood.

 

Everyone stays silent until seconds pass and Harry finally leans up and swallows the last piece, looking at the wide spread grin that forms across Louis’ face.

 

Harry stands up then on strong legs facing the Khalasaars.

 

 _“There is a prince riding inside me! And his name is Rhegalo!”_  Harry shouts, as Louis comes and picks him up and holds him high up in the air while everyone chants ‘Rhegalo!’

 

*

Harry wakes up right next to Louis who is already staring at him and running his fingers down his bareback.

_“Moon of my life.”_  Louis whispers, tilting Harry’s chin up and kissing him.

 

 _“My sun and stars.”_ Harry whispers back, crawling on top of Louis until he moves up and slowly pushes Harry back down onto the covers, both of them laughing and smiling.

 

*

 

The day Harry goes into labor, is eight months after and he’s lay down in the tent, and surrounded by all the handmaidens and Louis who is shouting at them to not touch him and/or hurt the baby. Of course Harry is trying to calm him the best he can by telling him they need to get the baby out of him somehow. So when the pain in Harry’s stomach is too much to bear, they start cutting around the scar were they first cut into him from months ago. Harry is screaming bloody murder, and being held down by Louis who is mumbling sweet nothings into his ear and kissing his forehead. They start cutting into the uterus to get the baby out, trying not to actually cut the baby itself.

 

Harry cant stop screaming and the Khalassars are chanting quietly ‘Rhegalo’ and Harry wants to slap the shit out of all of them at this moment. He wants to even tell Louis to fuck right off but he cant, doesn’t have the energy or the words to form.

 

 _“Get him out of me already!”_ Harry cries as they finally pull out a small shape from his body. Automatically they hand the baby over to a handmaiden while the rest immediately

start to sew him back up.

 

 _“Let me see him!”_ Harry shouts, reaching his hands out that are now unrestrained towards his son.

 

 _“Khalessi, there is a problem.”_ Corset says, who is looking down at the baby with a frown.

 

 _“What is it?!”_ Louis suddenly shouts, making his way over to where the baby is in their arms.

 

 _“It’s a female.”_  Corset sighs.

 

“What? How I-I finished the whole heart, I don’t understand.” Harry says and he feels like bursting into tears again.

 

“It’s not your fault Khalessi.”Corset says soothingly, moving his sweaty curls out of his face.

 

 _“This thing is a disgrace!”_ Louis cries angrily, shoving everyone but the handmaidens and Harry out of the tent.

 

“Give me her, I want to see her.” Harry says, as Corset takes her and places her in his arms.

 

Harry looks down at her smiling a bit because this was his; this was his child that he made with Louis, despite her being well, a female and all. She will grow up to be a beautiful Khalessi one day too.

 

 _“Khal Louis, come see your daughter.”_  Harry pleads, as Louis scuffs.

 

 _“She is no child of mine.”_ Louis shouts, and the handmaidens take that as their time to exit without getting the worst part that would soon come.

 

“ _You’re being ridiculous! We can always try again for a Rhegalo. But right now we have a Deanery’s. Please, please be happy for us, my sun and stars.”_ Harry says quietly, reaching out for Louis who sighs after a couple of long minutes and then crawls behind him and pulls him against his chest.

 

 _“Moon of my life. I am deeply sorry for the way I conducted myself. Please forgive me.”_  Louis pleads, running his fingers down the soft milky white skin of Deanery’s face. Her eyes were a piercing blue, just like Louis’.

 

 _“Always.”_  Harry says, reaching back and kissing his Khal. Then Harry nestled his head against Louis’ chest, Deanery’s wrapped up in cloth in his arms as they all fell asleep.

 

*

 

When Harry awakes, he feels Louis still pressed up behind him but when he glances down, Deanery’s is gone. She is only couple hours old, she couldn’t have gotten up or even crawled anywhere, Harry jumps up from the ground, feeling his nausea run over him. He shakes Louis awake who jumps up in alarm.

 

 _“Deanery’s is gone!”_  Harry shouts as Louis’ eyes widen and they both look around the tent frantically.  _“She’s not here!”_  Harry shouts soon after already hysterical and Louis barges out of the tent shouting and waking up all of the Dothraki’s.

 

 _“WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? EVERYONE GET UP OR I’LL SLAUGHTER EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR WOMEN AND CHILDREN.”_  Louis shouts and if it weren’t for the circumstances, Harry would tell him to calm down; that he was being a little too harsh with his words but now, Harry didn’t care. He just wanted his baby girl back.

 

They all get out of their tents, tiredly and rushing to stand before Khal. Finally, once they’re all in line, Harry walks over towards Louis crying hysterical as Corset runs over and holds him.

 

 _“I demand to know where my daughter is.”_  Louis shouts, grabbing a knife from his pocket.

 

After several moments of a silence, a voice is finally heard from several feet away. They all turn around to where the voice was heard.

 

 _“Your precious daughter was a disgrace to a Khal. She is shall we say, fried to a crisp now.”_  Sauron says laughing as a small bonfire is burned next to him and there is nothing but ash and coal.

 

Harry’s scream can probably be heard from miles and miles away as he falls to his knees and Louis shouts to the Khalassars behind him.

 

 _“Grab him and bring him to me. I want him burned alive.”_  Louis shouts as Sauron starts running away on horse and they all charge after him on foot and/or horse. Louis runs to his stallion, getting on and galloping away as fast as lightning.

 

The only people left behind are Harry who is still on the ground now retching, and crying, Corset, the handmaidens, and the rest of the women and children.

 

Harry sits in the tent crying, and contemplating death, especially when it’s been a week and Louis still hadn’t returned.

 

*

 

Harry is almost half asleep when Louis walks into the tent, bloodied and bruised.

 

 _“Harry, my Khalessi.”_ He says before he drops down to the floor and Harry rushes over kneeling down next to him.

 

 _“Louis you’re alive, you’re okay! I missed you. Please never leave me again. Are you all right, are you hurt? Have they hurt my sun and stars?”_ Harry cries, already running across the room and grabbing a hot bucket of water and a cloth.

 

 _“We got him, took days to find him, but he’s still alive. It’s up to you Khalessi, how you want him to die.”_ Louis says, grabbing Harry’s face and kissing him.

 

 _“To choose a mans death is the greatest gift a Khalessi can receive from her Khal.”_  Harry whispers, mostly to himself, but Louis hears and nods his head.

 

 _“I choose fire.”_  Harry mumbles without hesitance and Louis smiles brightly, pulling Harry onto his lap and kissing him deeply.

 

*

 

Sauron is tied to wood, wood piled to form three rings while the dragon eggs sit beside the ashes of Deanery’s, surrounded by candles. Soon this whole thing will go down in flames Harry thinks, in shackles, bright as the morning sun.

 

It was the idea that he had brought up to Louis, remembering the dreams he had been having since the death of their daughter. It was what Harry had announced to them all that made the atmosphere tense and quiet. Harry goes in with as little clothing as possible, small tight pants, a snakeskin reptilian corset and bare feet. He climbs to the middle circle, where his dragon eggs lie.

 

When Harry lowers himself down against it, giving Louis the confirmation to torch it, he sees his husband’s hesitance and guilt. He sees the way Harry mouths ‘my sun and stars’ before Louis mouths ‘Moon of my life’ and sets everything ablaze.

 

Harry closes his eyes, waiting for the heat to spread through him like wildfire but after several minutes, nothing happens. He feels nothing but warmth, nothing too major or extreme. He hears everything crackling down and burning but he doesn’t smell or feel himself doing the same. He just closes his eyes in bliss, and waits for some sort of pain that he knows should be erupting from him like a volcano.

 

*

 

When everything is dark again and dusk is starting to arrive over the horizon, that’s when the Khalassars make their way back over to the wreckage, Louis frantically in search of Harry, screaming for him.

 

What he finds is the last thing he could have possibly imaged, an image he had heard his husband speak about, but never in his wildest dreams could he have deemed it even possible.

 

His Khalessi sits the on the ground, naked from the fire burning his clothing into ash like everything else but what remains is his body whole, only blackened with coal.

 

It’s the small screeching sounds and the crawling up on Harry’s spine that signal the rebirth of the dragons.

 

_“My Khalessi.” Louis breathes out as he falls to the ground in a bow._

 

 _“Mother of Dragons.”_  Corsets mumbles out staring up at him in awe as she kneels to the ground.

 

Harry holds a Dragon in hand and the two others sit on his shoulder and rest on his leg, letting their cries of life breath into the open morning air.

 

Soon Harry watches as all the Khalassars, women, and child fall to their knees, praising him and chanting,

 

_“Mother of Dragons”_

 


End file.
